


We Wish You A Very Mari Christmas (And A Happy New Dia)

by saintjimmyoh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Multi, what do you mean i'm four days late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: Overall, Dia would say her Christmas plans were all coming to fruition.Well, almost all of them.





	We Wish You A Very Mari Christmas (And A Happy New Dia)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here am I am once again with something for my favourite Sunshine ship, and since it's the holidays, it's set around Christmas time! Please enjoy :)

Snow had begun to lightly dust the mostly deserted streets of Uchiura as Dia looked out of Kanan’s bedroom window. She’d been looking forward to this for a while now; with the stresses, trials and tribulations of her studies at Tokyo University, Dia saw the Christmas holiday as a perfect opportunity to unwind a little with friends and family, let her hair down and be herself.

 

Still, being who she was, she had a perfect plan for how she wanted her Christmas holiday to go down. Since she’d arrived back in Uchiura, she’d executed her plans with precision, including spending some time catching up with her parents and a day catching up with Ruby, Yoshiko and Hanamaru. She’d noticed Hanamaru and Yoshiko were closer than usual (she’d honestly thought they were like an old married couple even before Aqours disbanded), so when they shyly admitted that they were dating each other after some particularly pointed questioning, Dia was over the moon for them!

 

...That was, until Ruby offhandedly mentioned that she was also, maybe, kinda, sorta dating them. Dia didn’t know if she was going to have a heart attack or fight Yoshiko for putting such ideas into her perfect little sister’s head or both, and it was only until Yoshiko very bluntly pointed out that Dia herself had two girlfriends had Dia finally calmed down enough to think rationally. After that, Dia couldn’t have been happier for the three of them.

 

Overall (aside from that small loss of composure), Dia would say her Christmas plans were all coming to fruition!

 

Well, almost all of them.

 

-

 

“What do you mean, you won’t be able to come!? We’ve been planning this for weeks, Mari!”

 

“It’s like I told you, Dia! This is a _special_ opportunity for me to learn the family business!”

 

“But you promised…”

 

Mari sighed softly from the speaker of Dia’s phone. “Dia, _darling_ , please.” A few seconds of silence. “I know how much you wanted this, Dia.” A beat. “For us to spend Christmas Day together, it would have been perfect. But I simply can’t pass this chance up. You understand, don’t you?”

 

-

 

The thought flashed in her mind for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. If she was honest with herself, Dia still didn’t quite understand Mari’s reasoning. But, as much as she’d wanted to scream and yell at Mari for failing to uphold her promise, she just couldn’t bring herself to. She loved the girl after all, and so with a heavy heart she had acquiesced.

 

It didn’t mean she had to be happy about it, though.

 

Rather, in the days after that conversation, Kanan had born the brunt of Dia’s frustrations over the blonde girl. Several phone calls were had, some tears were shed (not that Dia would ever admit to that), and at least two tubs of matcha ice cream were devoured.

 

But now, it was Christmas Eve. And Dia had finally (well, mostly) come to terms with Mari not being able to join her and Kanan for her perfect Christmas plans. She was determined to not let it get to her too much.

 

Dia was slowly brought out of her reverie by Kanan nudging her way through her bedroom door, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hand. Setting them down on the desk, Kanan wandered over to where Dia was still standing, settling in behind her and pulling her into a lazy hug.

 

“You’re still thinking about Mari, aren’t you?”

 

Dia nodded slightly. Kanan tightened her hug slightly, as if trying to give Dia the confidence she needed to speak her mind. They stayed silent for a few moments.

 

“I wish she was here with us, Kanan. But I couldn’t deny her that opportunity, you know? I wonder what she’s doing now…”

 

-

 

Later in the evening, Kanan and Dia found themselves snuggled together under a blanket on Dia’s bed. They’d talked long into the night about anything and everything they could think of, and Kanan had even let Dia talk her ear off about how Eli Ayase was so very clearly the best member of Mu’s and her grace and beauty and passion was clear and evident proof of that.

 

They had eventually wound down, relaxing into each other as something played on Dia’s laptop (Dia hadn’t really been paying attention to what Kanan had put on). Dia was comfortable and snuggly, and right now that was all that really mattered.

 

She heard a chime, and Kanan shifted slightly as she checked her phone.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Kanan shifted again, turning her head to face Dia. “Riko wishes us a Merry Christmas.”

 

Dia smiled. “She must have it rough this year, huh? Trying to rein in both Chika and You…”

 

Kanan chuckled softly. “You know she has fun doing it, really. Besides, it’s nice to not be the one having to rein them in for once.”

 

Dia chuckled. “Hear, hear.” Truly, she loved everyone in Aqours, but sometimes she found Chika’s antics to be a little much to handle, and You certainly had her outfit-related moments. She knew that Riko brought a much needed balance to that friendship (or was it relationship?), and the three of them were happy, so it was fine in Dia’s eyes.

 

“Hey, Dia? Close your eyes for a second.”

 

“Okay..?” Dia regarded Kanan for a moment, as if searching for something out of the ordinary, but when she couldn’t find anything amiss, she closed her eyes.

 

She felt a kiss against her cheek, and then Kanan softly began to sing.

 

**Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin!**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 

Dia felt a small smile creep onto her face. She, like many others in Aqours, loved to hear Kanan sing, and revelled in the chance to listen.

 

**We wish you a Merry Christmas!**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas!**

**We wish you a Mari Christmas…**

 

Wait, what?

 

Dia barely had time to register what Kanan was singing before a second voice joined in from her other side.

 

**...and a Happy New Dia~!**

 

Her eyes flew open, and she froze. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

 

She felt a kiss on her other cheek, and a whisper in her ear. “Merry Christmas, _darling_...”

 

Dia whipped her head round to face the newcomer. “...Mari Ohara, you have some explaining to do.”

 

Mari giggled. “Ehe, _it’s joke_?”

 

It took all of Dia’s self-control to not lunge straight at Mari. Instead, after a few seconds, she pulled the unsuspecting blonde girl in and kissed her softly, pulling away with a serene smile on her face after a moment or three. “...Of course _it’s joke_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the almost pun in the title! It entered my mind like a bolt out of the blue and I just knew I had to do something with it.
> 
> I don't feel like this is my absolute best work but it was really fun to stretch my writing limbs again. And well, anytime I can represent my favourite ship I'm all about that.
> 
> That being said, I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
